


your skin underneath the sweater

by a_lovechild



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lovechild/pseuds/a_lovechild
Summary: "I tolerate a lot of things, Alexander. I tolerate the permanent ichor stains on my Persian rug, I tolerate the Shadowhunter war councils in my house, I tolerate your brother banging on the door at 2 am because he quote-unquote ‘felt like seeing Alec.’ What I won’t tolerate is the state of that sweater.”-said Magnus Bane, at one point, probably.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 140





	your skin underneath the sweater

“No.” 

Magnus Bane, in all his 6’2” glittery glory, stood in the centre of the living room, arms crossed over his chest, and glared at Alec as if he had personally offended him. 

Well, maybe not Alec himself, but close enough. 

“Oh, come one, Magn-,”

“No. I tolerate a lot of things, Alexander. I tolerate the permanent ichor stains on my Persian rug, I tolerate the Shadowhunter war councils in my house, I tolerate your brother banging on the door at 2 am because he quote-unquote ‘felt like seeing Alec.’ What I won’t tolerate is the state of that sweater.” 

The sweater in question happened to be one of Alec’s favourites. It was well worn, soft from multiple washes, oversized and holey. Just how Alec liked it. It had also cost his boyfriend a lot of stress over the course of their relationship. Magnus was painstakingly attempting to wean Alec off his holey sweaters by surreptitiously adding one new piece of clothing every day to his side of the closet. 

As if Alec wouldn’t notice the only things in his closet that weren’t some shade of black.

“You’re changing,” Magnus stated, firmly. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “My clothes are fine, Mags.”

Magnus strode forward and grabbed at Alec’s waist, prodding a finger into a hole. Alec giggled and squirmed away. 

“Stop, that tickles.” 

“I don’t know why you insist on wearing these things. I understand the need for comfort. I’ve gotten you plenty of much softer sweaters that are of better quality material than this. Cashmere, Alexander. Do you even understand what that means?”

Alec shrugged, pulling at his fraying sleeves. “I like these ones,” he said simply before a sly grin spread over his face, a glint forming in his eyes. He hooked his arms over his boyfriend’s neck and leaned up. 

“Besides, don’t act as if you don’t love how easy they are to take off,” he purred. 

Magnus scoffed, though he hid his twitching smile in Alec’s neck. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, darling,” he replied, dismissively. He wasn’t going to admit it, he did love how easy it was to get Alec out of his clothes. While Magnus’s outfits had complicated buttons and fastenings to take care off, it was a personal pleasure of his to simply pin Alec to a wall and ruck his sweater up to get at his warm, smooth skin. 

Alec hummed in his ear. “Oh yeah?” he whispered. He took Magnus’s hand and let him glide his palm underneath Alec’s sweater. Smoothing over warm skin, goosebumps trailing behind. Magnus’s fingers itched to go over every inch of it. 

Alec leaned away and Magnus resisted the urge to tug him back. “Guess we should get going before we miss our reservation, huh,” he said walking past Magnus towards the door. 

And Magnus, well, he only had so much control. He caught Alec’s wrist and pulled him back into his arms until they were chest-to-chest. Breaths mingling. Magnus kissed the shit-eating grin on Alec’s face, rucking up his sweater at the back, gliding his fingers over Alec’s spine, delighting in the little shiver that followed. 

“So,” Alec breathed, as they came up for air, tone sweet and teasing. “No, to the reservation?” 

“Shut up and take it off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hii, this is my first time writing fanfiction. Always wanted to try it. It's a pretty short thing with no plot at all cause I'm incapable of writing plot. Bit nervous to put this out there, but yeah hope you guys like it. Might delete this tomorrow if I get cold feet, just a heads up, hehe.


End file.
